


U.N.I (You and I)

by Semper_Sehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, Oral Sex, Piercings, Tattoos, Teasing, Tutoring, junmyeon secretely likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semper_Sehun/pseuds/Semper_Sehun
Summary: “It’s too hot in here.” Sehun stretched his arms, his shirt riding up to reveal smooth skin. Junmyeon definitely wasn't looking.“It’s literally snowing outside.” He deadpanned instead.orJunmyeon is tutoring Sehun, a 23-year-old pierced, tattooed and most importantly flirty menace that has seemingly set it as his goal to drive Junmyeon to insanity. Chaos and inappropriate desk usage ensues.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 128
Collections: Sexual Tensions August 2020 Round





	U.N.I (You and I)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta who checked this fic for me. It's been a while since I last wrote seho but this was fun.. I hope you'll have fun while reading the fic too ♥️

Oh Sehun was a rebel.

There was no other way to describe the 23-year-old with black ink winding up his arms and metal gleaming against his skin when the sunlight hit it just right. Not that Junmyeon would be paying attention to it, not at all…

Normally, tutoring wasn’t a very exciting job, but it paid. It was the easy way to make money for Junmyeon. Ever since he could remember, he’d spent time explaining concepts to his friends at school whenever they couldn’t quite grasp something yet. With the transition from school to uni and then from being a new student to becoming a professor’s assistant, it had only felt natural for him to switch to actually offering his advice in the form of tutoring. With his expertise, Junmyeon’s private tutoring classes were in high demand. In fact, Junmyeon actually was in the position to choose the people who he tutored – well, normally.

With Sehun, things had been a little different.

Oh Sehun, 3 years younger than himself, happened to be the son of a close friend of his parents. Junmyeon had met the Oh family a few times and they’d even been over for dinner, but he’d never really had much to do with Sehun, their youngest son. As long as Junmyeon could remember, Sehun had meant trouble though. While their encounters prior to tutoring had always been short, they had been nothing short of memorable, mostly because they’d always made Junmyeon end up getting in trouble even though he hadn’t been at fault a single time. It had started at him catching Sehun catching outside the school building smoking and Sehun jokingly telling the principal that it had actually been Junmyeon who’d gotten him the cigarettes in the following talk and it had ended with Sehun’s dog tearing a hole into Junmyeon’s favourite sweater. Admittedly, the latter had not been intentional and it had been Junmyeon who’d bent down to pet the fluffy white dog at the part that had seemingly run away from his owner. A minute later and with a fresh rip in his beloved sweater, Junmyeon had watched Sehun round the corner in such a relaxed manner that it had made him so furious. Back then, the other had just laughed it off when Junmyeon had ranted about how he shouldn’t let his puppy roam around the park like that. Sehun had even had the audacity to tell him that the skin showing was a good look on him, because quote “it makes you look less like the prude you are, Junmyeon hyung.” First of all, Junmyeon was not a prude – he was just shy- and secondly, when had he allowed Sehun to call him hyung?

Unfortunately, the other had kept using the honorific without permission, but then again, when did Oh Sehun ever need permission to do anything?

It hadn’t come as a surprise to him when his parents declared that Oh Sehun needed tutoring. What had surprised him was that in the same breath, his parents revealed that Sehun had begun to study economics, just like Junmyeon. And well, the ‘poor boy’ was struggling. Now, Junmyeon wouldn’t use the exact same terminology **.** Sehun was far from looking boyish if you looked away from his pouty lips and expressive eyes. It was rather the tattoos on his skin, adorning his arms and whatever other bodies Junmyeon definitely didn’t want to think about that strayed very much from the ‘poor boy’ spectrum in his mind.

But honestly, the worst part about this whole thing wasn’t even Sehun’s bad boy looks – it was the constant flirting.

During middle school, Sehun had showed zero interest in Junmyeon except for maybe fucking him over occasionally to get him in trouble. Now, at 23 and apparently a shitload more of confidence, Sehun was the physical embodiment of a flirt. Junmyeon had never considered himself as Sehun’s pick, someone that would be viewed as attractive by the other. On the other hand, he wasn’t even sure if Sehun was seriously flirting with him or if he was just trying to mess with him. He wasn’t sure which of the two was the worse fate.

“It’s too hot in here.” Sehun suddenly said, pulling Junmyeon out of his thoughts. The younger man had been silently working on a task when he suddenly began stretching, already tugging at the bottom of his black sweater.

“It’s literally snowing outside.” Junmyeon deadpanned, his eyes flitting to the window for a second where snowflakes were falling from the sky.

“Hm, maybe that’s because of you then.” Sehun’s eyes gleamed with mischief before his face disappeared in the sweater, resurfacing a second later. Tossing it onto Junmyeon’s bed, Sehun leaned back in his chair, his arms folded. Immediately, Junmyeon’s eyes were drawn to the intricate designs on Sehun’s arms, following the trail of flowers that were lined up against each other on Sehun’s soft skin. All of his tattoos were black and gray, the style a really filigree and classy design. Everything seemed to fall into one whole picture, like it all was created to make up a final piece of art that Sehun was the embodiment of. Or maybe Sehun was the piece of art himself, Junmyeon caught himself thinking as his eyes trailed over the beautiful bird that was perched on a grey branch imprinted on Sehun’s skin for eternity.

“Weren’t you supposed to work on a task? What are you doing, we’re not having a break just yet.” Junmyeon raised a brow and met Sehun’s eyes. He caught the other staring at his lips for a moment, heat rising in his cheeks when he realized it. They grew only hotter when Sehun’s tongue poked out from his lips, the metal rod pierced through his tongue gleaming in the light.

Oh Sehun was a rebel. But Oh Sehun was also _sin._

“Weren’t you supposed to teach me something? Instead you’re sitting there, checking out my tattoos. Do you like them?” Sehun asked, an eyebrow raised. It looked especially cocky with the piercing in his eyebrow, a simple silver stud. Sometimes, it was hidden by Sehun’s obnoxiously dyed pink hair, but today he’d styled it up.

Spluttering, Junmyeon opened his mouth to say something in return, but nothing quick-witted wanted to leave his lips. “That’s not- I wasn’t-“

“Oh, it’s okay hyung. I’ve caught you staring plenty of times.” Sehun grinned, his head tilting back a little but his eyes were still on Junmyeon. “It’s so cute how you’re trying to hide that you think I’m hot too. Why are you making it so difficult? We could have a lot more fun than _this_.” Sehun nodded into the direction of the microeconomics book, a disgusted look on his face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Now, let’s look at this equation here, I see you have a mistake-“ Junmyeon tried to ignore Sehun, reaching out for the paper he’d been writing on when Sehun suddenly grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Hyung… you’re doing it again. You’re trying to distract me.”

Now, this was laughable. “Me? Trying to distract you? I think it’s rather the opposite.” Junmyeon huffed.

"Ah, so you admit I'm distracting you?"

"No, I'm just saying you're trying to."

"So it doesn't distract you when I come really close to you..." Sehun rolled closer on his chair. "... And lean in as you try to explain something to me?" He reached out for the sheet Junmyeon had been reaching for, putting it in front of him. Junmyeon wasn’t exactly sure what was going on, but took the sheet, his eyes beginning to scan what Sehun had written down.

He’d reached the second line of Sehun’s writing when something warm landed on Junmyeon’s knee. Glancing down, he spotted Sehun’s hand on his leg. Next to him, Sehun was staring at the sheet as if nothing was going on. Junmyeon decided to ignore it.

He read for about 20 seconds when the hand began moving. A circling of a thumb at first, then the whole palm began to slide up his thigh slowly but surely.

Only when Sehun’s hand was nearing Junmyeon’s crotch already, he decided to finally speak up.

“What exactly do you think you’re doing?”

“Touching you.” Sehun deadpanned, his thumb rubbing over the fabric of Junmyeon’s jeans.

“Oh, I didn’t even realize.” Junmyeon rolled his eyes and put a hand over Sehun’s to stop him from moving. “Okay then, why are you touching me then?”

“Because I want to. I’ve been thinking about this every single lesson.” Sehun replied, holding up the eye contact. “But when I thought about it, you never stopped my hand.”

Junmyeon stilled, heart pounding in his chest. “Sehun, you don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, I think I do.” Sehun mumbled, leaning a little closer. Their faces were so close now that Junmyeon could count all of his lashes. “Because I’ve thought about it so many times, thought about how your cock would feel in my palm, between my lips… in my tight hole.” Sehun was breathing against his neck as he spoke, a teasing tone to his voice.

“I thought about how good it would feel if you fucked my right here. On this desk, Junmyeon's grip had loosened a little while Sehun had talked and the younger had taken the opportunity to move it again. What he’d found when he slid it towards his destination made him let out a breath. “You’re hard.”

Both looked down at Junmyeon’s lap, Junmyeon with horror, Sehun with glee. There, very evidently, a bulge was visible in Junmyeon’s pants.

“Did you like what I was just talking about?” Sehun asked, his hand closing around Junmyeon’s length. Mapping it out with his fingers, he could feel it growing as he gave it a few hesitant tugs.

Junmyeon’s mind was racing. Everything about this was wrong, but Sehun’s hand on his dick felt good and he would be lying if he hadn’t secretly enjoyed his flirting. He’d never admitted it to himself before, but Sehun was hot and he had enjoyed the attention he’d received from him in secret. Junmyeon had never planned on letting Sehun know that, but now things were happening at a fast pace and Junmyeon couldn’t bring himself to care.

“What, the cat got your tongue?” Sehun chuckled, wetting his lips as he felt Junmyeon’s cock twitch beneath the fabric.

“You’re a pain in the ass.” Junmyeon breathed, trying not to sigh when Sehun did something nice with his hands.

“Oh, so you want to bottom? I was looking forward to getting fucked by you, but it’s fine, I’m vers-“ Before Sehun could finish his sentence, Junmyeon decided to finally shut him up.

From experience, he knew that making Sehun shut up was a very difficult task, but with how things were turning out, he’d come up with just the perfect idea to effectively do so.

Leaning forward, Junmyeon closed what little distance was still left between them and crashed their lips together. For a second, Sehun seemed surprised but then he immediately kissed him back, one arm looping around Junmyeon’s neck to hold him in place. When they broke apart, he could practically hear the grin in Sehun’s voice.

“You’re going for it, I like that.”

“Whatever. Weren’t you busy doing something?” Junmyeon asked, referring to how Sehun’s hand had stopped moving on his dick when they’d kissed.

Sehun laughed quietly. “Oh, you’re getting cocky. That’s hot.” He grinned, reaching out for the fly of Junmyeon’s pants. “Well, if that’s what you’re asking for…”

In just a few seconds, Sehun had undone Junmyeon’s pants just enough for him to pull out his cock. Instead of reaching for it though, Sehun leaned down and took it into his mouth.

Above him, Junmyeon sucked in a harsh breath. “Sehun-“ He started but stopped when Sehun’s lips slid over the shaft before he hollowed his cheeks, making a moan tumble from Junmyeon’s lips. Instantly, Junmyeon’s hand went into Sehun’s hair, fingers digging into his scalp as he had to resist the urge to push Sehun lower to take more of his cock. However, he didn’t need to wait long for Sehun’s lips to meet his abdomen. Granted, Junmyeon was impressed that Sehun could take all of his cock into his mouth, but in that moment, he simply didn’t have the mental capacity to think too much about that. He could feel the tongue piercing slide against his shaft as Sehun moved his tongue and it was honestly the best blowjob he’d ever gotten.

By the time Sehun pulled off of his cock to catch his breath for a moment, Junmyeon’s cock was leaking. Catching sight of Sehun’s wet, swollen lips, a trail of precum dribbled from the tip. Sehun, who immediately caught sight of it, leaned in, his tongue gliding over the glans to lick it up.

“Fuck-“ Junmyeon groaned, watching Sehun closely as his tongue came out again to tease the frenulum with the tip of his tongue, the metal of his piercing gleaming in the light.

“That’s the plan.” Sehun giggled and pulled away again, giving Junmyeon’s cock a few strokes as he pulled the other in for a heated kiss. Junmyeon could taste himself as they kissed, but he didn’t care, just the feeling of kissing Sehun and having his hand on his cock was enough to distract him from that.

When they pulled apart again, Junmyeon caught sight of the bulge in Sehun’s pants. With jittery fingers, Junmyeon reached out to undo Sehun’s belt and pants but before he could get to his dick, Sehun surprisingly stood up. Before Junmyeon could ask what he was doing, Sehun had pushed all of the books down from the desk and then proceeded to pull down his pants before climbing on the desk, legs spread and waiting for Junmyeon. Leaning back a little, Sehun propped himself up on his arms and grinned.

“There’s lube and condoms in my backpack.” Sehun explained and reached out to palm himself through his boxer briefs, the outline of his thick cock evident under the thin fabric. There was a wet spot where the tip of his cock was and Junmyeon felt his mouth water.

“You have lube and condoms in your backpack? Actually… Why am I even surprised.” He mumbled but reached down to search through Sehun’s backpack. By the time he resurfaced again, Sehun’s underwear was gone as well and Sehun already had the first finger pushed into his hole, eyes fallen shut.

Since Sehun wasn’t watching him right now, Junmyeon took the time to secretly admire him for a moment. The way he was perched up on the desk, legs spread and cock hard lying against his flat stomach where his shirt was pushed up a little. There were tattoos on his hips too, a snake raking up his thigh and the left side of his body. It was stunning, so delicate yet so strong, and it only helped to accentuate Sehun’s athletic yet soft figure.

“Give me the lube. One finger is okay, but I like it better wet.” Sehun demanded, his voice a little breathy.

Junmyeon decided to ignore him, instead coating his own fingers with the lube. Sehun watched him without complaining, evidently happy with that choice too. Pulling his finger out of his hole, he let out a breath when Junmyeon inserted two at once, his eyes falling shut.

Junmyeon took his time stretching Sehun, adding one finger at a time. When he hit Sehun’s prostate for the first time, the other let out a low mewl, head falling back as Junmyeon fucked him with his fingers.

“Fuck, Junmyeon – I need you right now.” He groaned, his hand moving to his own cock to give it a few strokes. There was precum on his stomach where his had rested and Junmyeon had to resist the urge to lick it off.

Rolling on the condom, Junmyeon gave himself a few strokes to spread some more lube on his cock before he lined up against Sehun’s whole. One hand on Sehun’s hip, he slowly guided his cock into Sehun, moaning when he was fully sheathed inside of him.

“Hyung-“ Sehun whimpered when Junmyeon began moving his hips, arms wrapping around Junmyeon’s neck. Their eyes met, and Junmyeon closed the gap between them, their lips meeting as their hips began to build up a matching rhythm.

When their lips parted again, Junmyeon’s eyes dropped down to where he could watch his cock disappear in Sehun over and over again, his cock twitching at the sight. Sehun noticed it too, a sly grin spreading on his lips.

“I knew you were secretly a horny bastard.” He chuckled but then moaned when Junmyeon hit his prostate, effectively shutting him up.

They continued like this for a while before Sehun switched their position, this time lying face down on the desk, his ass presented to Junmyeon. It gave him a perfect view of a beautiful dragon tattoo on Sehun’s back, spreading over his shoulder blades and lower back.

“You have… so many tattoos.” Junmyeon whispered after he’d buried his cock back in Sehun, his hand splayed out on his lower back. Beneath him, Sehun breathlessly chuckled. “You like them?”

Instead of replying, Junmyeon picked up the pace of his thrusts.

It didn’t take much longer until Sehun let out a soft wail, his walls contracting around Junmyeon as he came. It tipped the older man over the edge too, filling up the condom with hot spurts of cum. After his heart had calmed down a little, Junmyeon pressed a soft kiss to Sehun’s spine.

A few minutes later, both were dressed again and seated in front of the desk. There’d been cum on Sehun’s sheets, but that wasn’t too awful since his solutions had been wrong anyways. However, Junmyeon had the feeling that now he’d found a good way to motivate Sehun to finally study with him though.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts on the fic, feel free to leave Kudos and comments, I would appreciate it ♥️ Thank you for reading ♥️


End file.
